power_rangers_lost_galaxy_fanfilm_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Power of Six (Marsh-Verse)
"The Power of Six" is the 14th webisode to Anthony Marsh, Jr 's upcoming fan film to Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy , The Wrath of Trakeena, but continuing the latter former title The Rise of Trakeena. 'Synopsis' 'With the 6 Rangers back together again now, they are at no match against Deviot's new Evil Zords which are far powerful than theirs. The gruesome battle leads to the Rangers' Galaxy Megazord critically incapacitated beyond repair therefore it's up to the Magna Defender to stop Deviot's new Megazords with or without the team. 'Cast of Characters 'Actor/Character Likenesses' * Wes Bentley - Tony Marshall /Marsh-Verse Red Ranger * Josh Cooke - Will James /Marsh-Verse Blue Ranger * Bridget Regan - Miranda Campbell /Marsh-Verse Yellow Ranger * Don Cheadle - Browne Jones /Marsh-Verse Green Ranger * Cristin Milioti - Siri DeSade /Marsh-Verse Pink Ranger II * Brandon Routh - Jesse Marshall /Marsh-Verse Magna Defender II * Seth Green - Devin Stewart 'Voices' * Anthony Marsh, Jr - voice of Deviot (Marsh-Verse) Deviot (Marsh-Verse and Kegler (Marsh-Verse) *Mike Colter - voice of Villamax (Marsh-Verse) 'Release Date' *October 6, 2016 (Facebook) *October 7, 2016 (YouTube) 'Video ' 'Notes' *The episode shares the same title as the 9th episode of Power Rangers: Super Megaforce. '' *The episode ends with a teaser indicating the beginning of Trakeena (Marsh-Verse)'s rise to power and the return of a former Ranger who was part of the team prior to the current era of the Marsh-Verse (2014-onward). *The beginning of the episode is a quick recap of the end of the previous episode. *This is the first episode since " Magna Rising " where Trakeena (Marsh-Verse) does not appear, though will definitely make a full appearence the next episode. *First time since " When All Ends Meet " where Miranda does not appear unmorphed, though the first since " Swan Song " where she does appear morphed throughout the whole episode **Siri, Jesse, Browne, Tony and Will are the only Rangers to appear both morphed and unmorphed in this episode. **Miranda also however, does not speak in the episode, it is due to either her voice actress was absent or unavailable. *The 2 Zords Deviot has to take down the Rangers are the Ptera Charge and Black T-Rex Zords from ''Power Rangers: Dino Supercharge and its toyline by Bandai of America. *The episode marks the first time a villain used the "F" word in the Marsh-Verse Power Rangers fan-series. 'See Also' *''Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy '' Episode 11 - " Silent Sleep " (Torozord Battle element) *'' Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy '' Episode 16 - " Destined for Greatness " (Torozord Battle element) *[[ Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy | Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy '']] Episode 19 and 20 - " The Lost Galactabeasts , Parts 1 and 2 (story elements, altered) * ''Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy '' Episode 41 - " Raise the Titanisaur " (story influence and Zord fight recreation) *''Power Rangers: Super Megaforce E''pisode 9 - "The Power of Six (borrowed title) *Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: The Great Dinosaur Battle! Farewell, Our Eternal Friends '' (Black T-Rex Zord element) Category:Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Fan-Film Series Category:Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena (Fan-Film Remake)